


Best Friends

by kittenofcastiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+ gifs, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Drunk Sex, F/M, Just a little tho, NSFW, Name-Calling, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Possessive Dean Winchester, Smut, Spanking, THIS IS AN AU Y'ALL, drunk sammy is a rough sammy, in the sex tho, so it's rather hot than offensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: Dean and Reader are best friends but she’s secretly in love with him. They go out one night and she gets jealous of him dancing and flirting with other girls, her solution? She fucks Dean’s best friend Sam. </p>
<p>Part 2:  Imagine Dean being your best friend but never telling you how he actually felt about you. Imagine him finding out that you had sex with his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other Best Friend

You sighed soundly before taking a big gulp of whatever kind of alcohol the bottle on your hand contained.

_“Come on” Dean whined as he went through your closet “our friends will be there” he added as he came out holding a little black dress you had never worn before “Sam will be there, I think is time my two best friends meet, don’t you think?”_

_‘Best friends’ that’s all you were, no matter how in love you were with Dean, no matter how perfect you were for each other, no matter how many times your mutual friends would tell you how cute you would look together, at the end of the day that’s all you were, best friends._

_You fucking hated it._

_“I’m not wearing that” you scoffed, knowing that no matter how much you wanted to stay in your comfortable bed and watch some old movies, you would always do anything to make Dean happy._

_“Yes, you are” he smiled_

So now you were in the bar, drinking god knows what with the most revealing dress you had worn since high school, watching how Dean danced and smiled to the pretty bimbo he met twenty minutes after you arrived.

It broke your heart, sure you knew Dean had his one night stands, you had them too, but you never picked up someone when you were together, it was an unspoken rule you two had, well… it was until tonight. It was like he was trying to tell you something, like he was trying to show you that whatever you thought you had was all just in your head.

Dean looked up to you, making you look away so he couldn’t see the pain you were most likely showing in your eyes, the last thing you wanted was for him to figure out your feelings, you didn’t want to lose him as a friend as well.

Shaking your head you raised the bottle again, taking a bigger gulp of the pain-numbing liquid.

“What are we celebrating?” a male voice came from your left, making you jump at its proximity. “sorry, I didn’t want to startle you” the guy quickly apologized making you turn your head to mumble a simple  _‘it’s okay’_ but the words got stock in your throat as you saw the tall, handsome man standing next to you.

You weren’t one to act shy around guys, but that’s because with every guy you felt some sort of superiority, not with this on though. His tall and built figure covered by a nice black suit made you feel a little intimidated, but when he smiled, his whole facade changed, his eyes looked brighter and his posture looked a little more relaxed, and that dimple, that freaking dimple had you drooling.

You blamed the alcohol though.

“It’s fine” you found yourself saying, a little shy smile on your face

“Do you mind if…” he trailed off, nodding towards the stool next to the one you were currently occupying

“Not at all” you nodded quickly, feeling your heart beat increase just a little bit

“You never answered my question” stranger pointed out as he called the bartender

“Care to repeat it?” you tilted your head, not remembering what he asked in the first place

“What are we celebrating?” he chuckled as he picked up his beer

“Not celebrating… just a night out with some friends” you looked around “I don’t exactly know where they are”

“So I guess is just you and me, huh?” he smirked before taking a gulp of his beer, his pink lips wrapping so perfectly around the bottle that made you pause a little before answering him

“I guess so…” you trailed off, not really knowing how to continue

“Sam” he offered

“You’re late” you blurted out, making him look at you with a confused expression on his face “I’m Y/N” you smiled offering him your hand

“Oh, man” he laughed, taking your hand and shaking it softly “sorry about that, I thought we were going to meet here at nine, so I came earlier just to loosen up a little” he slowly let go of your hand “guess my early is still pretty late, huh?”

“Guess so” you giggled  

“So why are you here, all alone?” he asked you

“Not really in the mood to dance” you sighed

“Are you okay?”

“I am now”

 -

“So you weren’t even slightly curious?” he asked, trying to look a little serious when in reality you could see how hard he was trying to hold a laugh

“I tried” you shrugged, taking another gulp of your beer before continuing “but come on, the daddy kink thing I get it, it’s hot. But a grown ass man, naked on top of me and calling me ‘mommy’ wasn’t doing it for me” you wrinkled your nose in disgust making him laugh at loud, you thanked god for the loud music that prevented people from hearing him, not that his laugh was bad, but it was loud and it would drag too much attention, besides, you had made him laugh, you deserved to keep that laugh all for yourself.

“Sorry…” he sighed, wiping some tears from the corners of his eyes “but you had to admit, it is really funny”

“I know it is” you rolled your eyes “If this was another person’s story I would be laughing just as hard as you are… “ you shook your head “nobody knows this story… why am I telling you this?” you tilted your head looking directly at Sam’s eyes with a narrowed gaze “I blame the alcohol”

“Oh, come on” he smiled “were best friends, we can talk about this”

“Dude, I met you today” you frowned

“Yeah, but my best friend is your best friend so that makes us best friends by association” he smiled “best friends in law?” he kept coming up with names to call you making you laugh at his ramble

“How drunk are you?” you asked

“A lot less drunk than you that’s for damn sure” he chuckled

“So you’re like this all the time?”

“Yeah”

“You’re a goof” you smiled teasingly

“Shut up” he looked down at his bottle and you could have sworn you saw a pink tint on his cheeks

“So tell me something…” you changed the subject “you are a big lawyer and all”

“Yeah” he smiled proudly

“Do all lawyers fuck their secretaries?” you whispered/yelled even though nobody was close enough to listen

“Well… not all of them, but I heard some of the guys in my firm have done that” he shrugged making you look at him with narrowed eyes

“Have you?” you arched an eyebrow

“My secretary is a 75 year old woman… so no, I haven’t” you laughed and he got closer to you “yet” he whispered making you almost spill the beer in your mouth

“What’s stopping you?” you asked when you finally swallowed the liquid

“She’s too young” he shrugged “maybe in five years” you laughed at that making him smile bright at you. “you have a nice laugh” he said making you pause.

You looked at him, realizing the proximity of his face. You didn’t have time to answer him when his lips were on yours, a soft experimental kiss that made you froze.

Your mind ran wild, thinking about pros and cons about encouraging Sam. It took you a lot to think because Sam dethatched his lips from yours, regret written all over his face

“Sorry” he immediately said

You looked at him and then at the dance floor, seeing Dean dancing with another girl, a brunette this time. That eliminated half of the cons and the alcohol pumping through your veins eliminated the other half. You turned to look at Sam and smiled

“Don’t be” you said before grabbing him by the tie and crashing your lips with his in a breath-taking, lip-bruising kiss. His lips felt so good as they moved with yours and the soft flavor of mint was still prominent after all the beer.

You broke the kiss when oxygen became necessary, smiling at him. You stood up and left your stool, making him look confused until you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards you. He got the hint and quickly took his wallet out, paying your drinks before letting you drag him out of the bar.

“Do you have a car?” he asked as you walked through the parking lot

“Yes… but I didn’t drive here” you groaned

“Me neither” he grunted, just as annoyed as you were “I took a taxi”

“Let’s do that!” you exclaimed, pulling him towards the bus stop, it was too late for a bus to pick you up but you knew that taxis stopped there to pick up drunk people. Lucky you!

The taxi didn’t make you wait that long, probably about five minutes. You got in as soon as it stopped in front of you and Sam barked his address before grabbing your face and connecting your lips once again. This kiss was less experimental and more desperate, you moaned at the feeling of his tongue sweeping across your bottom lip, almost opening you mouth for him when you heard the loud voice form the man in the front seat

“No fucking in my taxi!” he exclaimed, loudly knocking on the glass that separated him from the two of you

“Sorry” Sam and you mumbled before sitting straight.

It didn’t last long though, one block later you started to feel a warm big hand on your thigh, slipping up slowly until it reached the hem of your dress, you bit your lips to prevent any moan but as soon as his hand got a few inches away from when you wanted you were interrupted again

“Not in my taxi!”

-

“You’re going to wake up the whole building” you giggled as Sam kept swearing out loud every time he dropped his keys

“It’s not my fault they keep falling” he exclaimed making you laugh harder

You took the keys from his big hands and opened the door with the one he kept trying to use, opening it at the first try, earning a grunt for the tall man behind you.  

Once inside he took the lead, standing in front of you and offering you a hand that you quickly took

“Let me give you a tour” he smiled before pulling you towards what you assumed was the living room “this is my living room…” and that’s the only thing he could say before you grabbed the sides of his jacket, pressing his hard body against yours.

He quickly got the hint, shutting up and grabbing the back of your neck to bring you lips to his, you moaned as he sucked your bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it softly before letting it go. His warm, rough hands roamed your body through your clothes until he reached under your dress.

“Fuck” you moaned as his fingers rubbed your clit

“You liked that, baby?” he whispered in your ear as he used his thumb to keep rubbing while he slipped a finger inside of your dripping opening.  “so wet” he smirked as he kept thrusting his long finger in and out of you.

“Sam” you moaned as you started thrusting your hips down to meet every thrust of his finger

“Such a good girl…” he whispered, taking his finger all the way out to add another one, making you moan even louder as you felt the stretch your tight walls “fucking yourself in my hand” he continued  

“Please” you whispered, not really knowing what you were asking for

“What do you want, baby?” he asked, pounding his fingers even harder, his free hand moving to your ass to give it a nice, firm squeeze “do you want me to taste you?  Do you want me to lick this little pussy until you cum in my tongue?”

“Sam!” you screamed

“You. Want. That?” he pounded his fingers harder with every word

“Yes!”

“Let’s go then” he pulled his fingers out, earning a loud whine from you. He chuckled before grabbing you by the waist and lifting you up, you quickly wrapped you legs around his waist to support you a little while he carried you to his bedroom.

He closed his bedroom door as soon as you entered, dropping you softly on the bed before standing up and removing his jacket, you didn’t have time to enjoy watching him undress as you were too occupied removing your own clothes, practically ripping your tight dress from your body.

“Shit” you heard Sam whisper as you threw your bra somewhere in the floor.

You looked up to see Sam standing in front of you, only his tight black boxers on, exposing his built body to you.

“Shit” you said as well as you roamed his body with your eyes.

Sam knelt down right in front of the bed, grabbing your legs and dragging you until your butt was at the edge of the bed. He left a kiss in each thigh before burying his face between them, giving your slick a long lick

“Sam” you moaned, hips jolting from the bed at the feeling.

“So sweet” he moaned against your skin, making you moan again at the feeling of the vibrations. He growled, enjoying the sounds you let escape from your mouth, he changed his movements, thrusting his tongue inside of you while his nose rubbed your clit.

“Sam… right there!” you yelled as you felt him hit the right spot within you. He got the hint and kept pounding his tongue in the same spot, making you close your eyes as you felt your orgasm approaching. “I’m gonna…” you exclaimed as your wall clenched involuntary around his tongue, your right hand taking a fist full of the bed sheets.

“Cum” Sam growled against your flesh.

That’s what you needed to let yourself go, screaming Sam’s name as you felt your orgasm wash over your body. Sam’s tongue collected your juices and gave your clit a soft kiss before standing up.

“You looks so pretty like that” he commented as he pulled his boxers down, letting out a deep breath as his swollen cock sprang free making you moan at the sight of his big cock hitting his stomach, painfully hard and with a angry red tip coated with pre-cum.  “Like what you see?” he smirked before walking towards his bed side table, grabbing a condom before walking to his original spot.

You used the little strength you had in your body to move to the center of the bed, spreading your legs for Sam to see how ready you were for him.

He smiled at you and ripped the silver square with his teeth before rolling the condom on his cock. As soon as he was done he crawled on top of you, kissing you hard, letting you taste yourself on his mouth. You ran you fingers through his hair before tugging it slightly making him growl against your mouth, you took the hint and pulled it harder, making him moan in pleasure.

“Are you ready?” he asked, taking his cock in his hand and rubbing it against your clit.

“Yes” you moaned

He kissed you one more time before thrusting his cock slowly into you, letting your body adjust to his length before pushing a little more. You moaned at the delicious feeling of his cock stretching your walls, wrapping your legs around his waist to let him thrust deeper into you.

“So tight” he moaned as he pulled out slowly, making you moan as he started thrusting in.

You groaned at the peace, using you talons to push his butt to accelerate his pace.

“Do you want it harder, Y/N?” he whispered in your ear making you moan and nod “do you want me to pound on that sweet pussy so hard and fast you won’t walk tomorrow?”

“Please” you moaned, wanting more to feel him giving you everything he had.

“Okay” he said before starting to thrust harder.

You cried out as he kept pounding harder and faster, his big cock pressing all the right places and the sound of your wetness filled the room as his hips snapped harshly against yours.

Sam grabbed the back of your knees and pulled your legs higher around his waist, making the tip of his cock hit your g-spot with every thrust.

“Right there?” he asked as you let out a loud scream of his name

“Yes! – Fuck, Sam” you buried your face on the crook of his neck, nipping the wet skin that connected his neck and shoulder

“Come one, baby” he grunted as he felt your walls clenching around him “I can feel how ready you are” he moaned

“Yes… so close” you moaned, feeling your second orgasm getting closer by the second.

“Give it to me, Y/N” he growled, pounding into you harder than before

“Sam!” you screamed as your orgasm crashed over your entire body, making you clench your walls until it was almost impossible for Sam to move inside of you.

“Shit” he moaned as he felt his own orgasm washing over his body, “Y/n” he screamed as he spilled his hot cum into the condom, thrusting into you slowly to let you ride your highs.

“Damn” you breathed out as he pulled out of you, falling beside you on the bed

“Yeah…” he panted

“That was amazing, Sam” you finished with a yawn, feeling too tired to even think straight.

“Tired you, huh?” he said, with an smug smile on his face

“Shut up you goof”

He chuckled before pulling the covers to cover your body, snoring lowly as he fell fast asleep.

You sighed, knowing that tomorrow morning you would regret this, that you would blame the alcohol and drawn yourself on a pool of self pity, but tonight… tonight you were satisfied and content, so that was the only thing that should matter.

 

[ **Read on Tumblr** ](http://kittenofcastiels.tumblr.com/post/130850251194/the-other-best-friend)


	2. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dean being your best friend but never telling you how he actually felt about you. Imagine him finding out that you had sex with his best friend

You knew you had no reason to feel the way you did, but you felt the guilt anyways. It was stupid really, how you had been beating yourself up for what you did when you had no reason for doing so.  
  
Dean was your best friend, the best friend had had been there for you when no one else was, the best friend that got you ice-cream and chick flick movies every time you had a bad break up, or simply because you were sad. The best friend you were hopelessly in love with.

You had a great relationship, if people saw you on the streets or at restaurants they would probably think that you were dating, it had a lot to do with the way you looked at him, like he was the only man in the world for you, and in some way he was. And sometimes he would look at you or act like he felt the same toward you, but when you thought he was going to make a move or just say something about it, he would back off.  
  
It was frustrating, really. And you knew you couldn’t wait for him forever, but the thing is that you did, you waited for him, you stopped dating in hopes of him finally making a move, to say something, to love you like you loved him, but he didn’t.

Two nights ago you were out with him and some of your friends, there was his best friend, Sam. He was a really nice guy, caring and you couldn’t deny the fact that he was attractive. It took you some beers, three shots of tequila and seeing how Dean danced with some bimbo to end up with him, on his bed, naked.  
  
You were both drunk, really drunk and the next morning the memories were a blur, but you both knew what you did and well… you both regret it. Sam had this really massive crush on a girl named Jess and when you told him about how you felt toward Dean you decided that it was for the best to never talk about what happened again.  
  
But still you couldn’t stop feeling like you betrayed Dean, like some sick part of your brain thought that you were together and that same part of your brain kept reminding you of how bad of a person you were, even when you weren’t.  
Sighing you decided to take a bath, ignoring all your phone calls or messages, they were most of them from Dean, but you weren’t ready to talk to him yet, you knew that if you saw him you would end up telling everything at a first ‘Hello’. So you stripped off your clothes and got into the warm, bubbly water. Trying to forget about Dean Winchester.

Dean on the other hand was furious, angry at Sam because he touched someone that belonged to him, angry at you for getting drunk that night and sleeping with his best friend, but he was angry with himself. He was angry because he never told you how he felt towards you, he never acted on his feelings and now he had to deal with the consequences.  
  
He felt a wave of relief when Sam told him that you weren’t actually together, and that you agreed to not talk about that night again, it almost calmed him down, almost. It was funny how that night he danced and flirted with those girls just to make you jealous, he thought that you were going to react and scare all the girls away from him claiming him as yours, because he was yours, but you didn’t, instead you slept with Sam.  
  
Dean looked at himself on the mirror, his eyes were wide, his jaw clenched, jealousy written all over his face. He growled, smacking his fist on the mirror, breaking it in little pieces. He left the the bathroom not before breaking some other stuff and sat on his bed to think. He thought about how life would be if he let his anger break you two apart, he thought about a life without you on it and he didn’t like it, not one bit.  
  
He shook his head, no… he wasn’t having it, he would hate a life without you on it, and he wasn’t ready to spend more nights breaking mirrors and being angry because you slept with someone else. You were his and only his, and he was going to prove that to you.

-

You set the hair dryer down, groaning as you heard the door bell. You had just finished drying your hair and you were only wearing a white button-up shirt, you sighed, deciding to go and look who it was, not changing what you were wearing, if it wasn’t someone extremely important you were going to pretend you weren’t home.

You looked at the peephole, closing your eyes as you saw Dean standing there, ringing the doorbell impatiently. You rested your head on the door, not making any sound. You weren’t ready to see him, you couldn’t. Feeling all the relaxation from the bath leaving your body you grabbed the door knob, pausing.

“Come on, Y/N” Dean knocked the door this time “I know you are there”

Sighing you unlocked the door and opened it, Dean was going to say something but the words got stuck when he saw you, the white shirt stopped covering at your mid thigh, the first three buttons were open revealing a good amount of cleavage and the thin material let your nipples on full display.

“Dean?” your voice brought him back to reality

“Yes” he nodded “Were you expecting someone else? Someone like Sam?” he couldn’t take the bitterness out of his voice.

“Come in” you sighed, there was no way to deny it, so you just got mentally ready to be yelled at.  
  
“You are not even going to deny it?” Dean asked as you made your way towards the kitchen  
  
“It seems like you already know what happened” you shrugged, trying to act indifferent when in reality you wanted to beg for forgiveness “I thought Sam was trustworthy” you mumbled the last part, leaning on the kitchen island.  
  
“Me too” Dean grunted getting closer to you

You turned around to face him, your lower back hit the table making you wince a little, but you didn’t give it much thought, not with Dean getting closer to you, not with his eyes burning every body part he looked at.  
  
“What are you doing here Dean?” you asked, sounding out of breath  
  
“You weren’t answering my calls” he stated, walking closer until his face was a few inches away from yours  
  
“I was taking a bath” you breathed out, following the movement of his lips  
  
“You slept with my best friend” he grunted, making you shiver  
  
“So w-what?”  
  
“You are mine” he simply said before connecting your lips together.

Everything happened so fast you almost felt dizzy, all of the sudden you were sitting on the table, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. One of his arms was wrapped around you while the other roamed your body, his soft lips never leaving yours.

His hand cupped your right breast making you moan when his thumb rubbed your hardened nipple, Dean growled using both of his hands to rip the shirt apart, the buttons flying everywhere but you couldn’t care less, not when Dean looked at your breasts like he was dying to taste them, licking his lips as he looked at you.  
  
“These” he started, cupping your boobs with both hands “these perfect tits are mine” he squeezed them gently making your back arch “mine to play with them” he pinched your nipples softly, tugging them and letting them go “mine to taste” he groaned, attaching his hot wet mouth to your right bud, sucking it harshly  
  
“Dean” you moaned, tugging his shirt. He got the hint, letting go of your nipple he lifted his shirt over his head, leaving his delicious chest naked in front of you  
  
“Like what you see?” he smirked, you bit your lip, nodding  
You took the remains of your shirt off, resting your heels against the table leaving yourself fully exposed to him.

“Damn it” he sighed, lowering his face to your wet core, resting his nose in you mound he inhaled “you smell so good” he groaned before attaching his mouth on your pussy. His tongue eagerly seeking for your entrance.  
  
“Dean” you moaned when you felt his wet tongue thrusting inside of you, his nose rubbing your swollen clit.

Your hands clenched around the edge of the table, lifting your hips to rub yourself against his face. Dean quickly stopped you, resting one hand on your abdomen to keep you down, his mouth never stopping its assault against your core.  
  
“Stay put” he groaned against your flesh, making you mewl, the vibrations of his voice driving you crazy.  
  
“Please” you moaned, throwing your head back as you felt your climax approaching.

“No” he grunted, detaching his mouth from you, making you whine at the lost of his touch  
  
“Dean” you breathed out “Please” looking at him with pleading eyes  
  
“You are going to cum until I think you deserve it” he simply stated “If you cum without my consent I’m going to leave, but if you are a good girl for me, I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life” he leaned down on you core again, his hot breath hitting your wet skin making you shiver “Are you going to be a good girl?” he asked, sinking his teeth on your mound, nipping it softly  
  
“Yes” you moaned, you knew that you would have done anything just to cum right there, but you wanted to fuck him, so you were going to do everything he asked you to do.

He loved the power he had over you, how you were giving yourself to him fully. He wanted to make you come, but he also wanted to know what made you moan or scream, he wanted to know how much you could take, how long it was going to take you to start begging for his cock.  
  
He opened your pussy with his thumbs, moaning at the sight of your juices dripping from your entrance. The tip of his tongue came out to play with your clit, licking it slightly just to tease you, making you squirm under his hand. He sucked the bundle of nerves on his mouth, enjoying your moans and pleas as he entered two fingers, moaning as he felt how tight and wet you were.

“Dean, please” you moaned, as he felt your walls clenching around his fingers  
  
“No” he growled, slapping your thigh making you gasp in surprise. He stopped for a minute, letting your orgasm die before returning to his previous actions.  
  
You didn’t know how much you could take, you felt your body burning and the knot in your stomach was ready to explode, you felt yourself almost letting go when he switched his movements, his thumb went to your clit, rubbing it harshly as his tongue entered your pussy.  
  
“Dean” you screamed, trying to hold your orgasm “I… i c-can’t t-take m-more” you almost sobbed, the pleasure being too much  
  
Dean stopped again, smiled as he looked at you, pleased to have you so desperate for release

“Come here” he grabbed you, kissing you softly as he carried you to your bedroom “I want you in all fours” he commanded as he left you on the bed  
  
You obeyed immediately, ready to be fucked by him, your body begging for release. Dean kneeled behind you, his hands rubbing your ass cheeks, making your realize what was coming.  
  
His hand spanked your right cheek, making you groan at the pang of pain.  
“That was for teasing me for three years” he grunted, rubbing your red cheek  
  
 _*Smack*_  
  
“That was for sleeping with with my best friend” he kissed that one, slowly licking across the red print he left  
  
 _*Spank*_  
  
“And that one was because you’re mine and you need to understand it”  
  
“Dean” you moaned, the pain of the spanking only making you wetter “Please”  
  
“Look at you” he grunted, grabbing a fist of your hair, but being sure that he didn’t hurt you “such a cock slut” he grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip against your folds “but only for me” was the last thing he said before thrusting into you.

Your hands fisted the bed sheets as he used your hair to pull you towards his cock, one hand rested on your lower back to keep your hips down as he pounded into you, his cock hitting your g-spot every time he thrusted in.  
  


“Dean” you moaned “F-faster” you choked out  
  
“You want it faster, huh?” he grunted, “ask nicely, like a good girl” he teased, not changing his pace  
  
“Please, Dean” you moaned, arching your back “plase fuck me harder” you begged  
  
“Shit” he groaned, thrusting into you faster and harder than before, the obscene sounds of your wetness feeling the room “my little slut likes it rough, huh?” he grunted, using one of his hands to rub your clit 

“Yes… FUCK! Yes!” you kept screaming, feeling the sweet release approaching you once again, the knot in your stomach was waiting to explode even harder than before “Please let me cum” you begged, tears running through your cheeks, the pleasure he was giving your was almost unbearable.  
  
“Cum” was all he said, was all he needed to say. You exploited, screams of his name leaving your mouth until your throat ached, your vision blurry and your legs trembled as you squirted your juices as over the bed  
  
“Fuck” Dean moaned, the pleasure of your pussy clenching around him and the sight of you squirting for him sending him over the edge “Y/N” he yelled as he filled you with his hot seed, falling beside you when you couldn’t take it anymore.

The last thing you heard was a 'I love you’ from him before you fell asleep.

-

“Y/N?” you woke up a few hours later, the sun was out and hurting your eyes, you heard a chuckle behind you and turned around, wincing at the sore feeling between your legs “are you okay?” concern washed over Dean’s features  
  
“Just a little sore” you smiled, snuggling closer to him  
  
“I’m sorry” he said, making you look at him “I’m sorry for not telling you about my feelings, I’m sorry about those girls I flirted with in front of you, I’m sorry about hurting you last night” he sighed, looking at your eyes with sorrow and regret on them  
  
“Don’t” you whispered, kissing his lips softly “I love you” you breathed out against his mouth  
  
“Thank God” he grunted, kissing you harder  
  
“Last night was amazing” you broke the kiss to look at him “So what if I can’t walk for a week? It only means that I don’t get to leave the bed” you smiled  
  
“I guess that since I was the one provoking it, I have to stay here too” Dean sighed, faking annoyance  
  
“I could call Sam” you shrugged, arching an eyebrow  
  
“Mine” he grunted before kissing you roughly “Only mine”  
  
“Yours” you smiled

 

[ **Read on Tumblr** ](http://kittenofcastiels.tumblr.com/post/125791609059/best-friends)


End file.
